Please die Ana
by carshaa
Summary: Anahita Notash was popular, different & beautiful. Both Draco & Harry were fascinated and curious about this girl.Then suddenly everything changed. What happened to you Ana?
1. this is how it starts

_I'll never be happy._

This continuation of bad fortune will never end. I feel how I'm sinking deeper and deeper into the filthy well of self-pity. This will never. Never. It'll never stop. Not ever.

This road leads no where, there no end. I have to end it .

But how? Suicide?

Fuck that, I want people to remember me as a good person not a coward.

Oh how I wish that I could just turn into to that pretty, gorgeous girl that everybody loves and adores. Why do I have to be the fat one and to make things worse I'm the fat n' weird one.

I miss the days when I was skinny and envied, with my golden locks and the boys from the non-magical world adoring me and the girls in Hogwarts always envied my luck in getting 18 year olds to like me. Why couldn't it have lasted?

My name's Anahita Notash. My dad's Persian and my mom's half Finnish half Swedish. Odd mix, eh?  
They met through the internet and fell hopelessly in love. They dated a year, then got engaged and married shortly after. My mom was only 17 when she was pregnant with me. They broke up before I got accepted into Hogwarts, but that's ok because he was a jerk back then and he treated my mom poorly.

I still remember how she cried all nights through and started to get depressed again (I say again 'cause I know for a fact that she's had a bad childhood and was often depressed about shit that happened to her and her weight issues). My mom suddenly decided to dump him and move away. I remember that hellish year; it was the last remaining year before I'd get accepted into Hogwarts. My dad stalked my mom; he called constantly until my mom went nuts. She had a nervous breakdown and was sent to a hospital. That's when my dad snapped out of his rage and sorrow and apologized. And then things started to get better.

My mom got out of the hospital, she and my dad started to develop a friendship AND I got accepted to Hogwarts. I remember how proud my mom was, she was a witch too but gave it all up for my dad's sake, and although he wasn't a muggle their culture had a different view on magic so he didn't want them to practice magic. At first I and my mom were scared of what my dad would react to me being sent off to Hogwarts but he took it well. I guess my dad was starting to broaden his tolerance.

So the day before I was sent to Hogwarts my mom took me shopping and to get my hair &nails fixed (she even let my dye my hair the same golden color she had) and the following day we hugged and cried and I stepped on the train and was on my way to the place I'd love and hate.

* * *

**AN: Yay. I'm back with sumtin new and fresh. If you like, review . Tack och hej!**


	2. who are you?

What a pathetic sight I must have been; a skinny little girl with golden locks and big brown eyes clutching to a trunk and trying at the same time to find a place in the train that isn't taken. I remember that I was just about to cry when he bumped into me.

He was, at least I guessed, a third year student and I turned into a bright shade of red when he apologized.

I noticed that he stared at me for a while, but I was used to it.

Nobody could ever guess what country I came from; my blonde, curly hair, my big brown eyes, my tiny little nose and my pale complexion and my body fragile but already at my young age very feminine.

But as I said, I was used to it so I just smiled kindly and asked him if he knew where I could sit. He smiled in a very curious way and said I could sit with him and his friends and I thanked him and he kindly took my trunk and carried it for me.

I soon noticed that people were staring intensively at us as we were walking through the corridors of the train. I just thought it was because a third year student was walking with a newbie. Well I soon discovered the real reason they were staring at us.

' So ferret, I see you've already found a new whore for yourself. I hope you've told her about her reputation so that she knows about the risks involved'

a loud red haired boy shouted to the third year student. I instantly went red as I realized that I was the one he referred as a whore. I didn't like that at all.

' Shut up weasel'

The third year student merely hissed and opened a door and told me I could go in and find a seat. But I just stood there my brown eyes staring coldly at the red haired boy who was turning red in my intense gaze. I stepped closer to him and whispered

' I don't care what he's done in his past or what issues you two seem to have but I would advice you to not name me a whore when you don't even know my. The name is Anahita Notash, I'm a first year student and merely 5 minutes ago I was still standing in the corridor, totally lost until this gentleman helped me to find a seat. So In my eyes he's the better person in this situation. And I'd like to add that I hope I'll not be put in the same house as you 'cause I tend to dislike people with a behavior that resembles an monkey's'

I said and smiled brightly then went to my seat.

'So.. you think you did me a favor back there, do you?' The third year boy asked me.

'No, I did myself a favor' I said staring at the boy with such an intense stare that he had to turn away.

'Well.. Then it's settled, you're definitely nobody's whore and not that lost anymore' he said smirking.

'My name's Draco, Draco Malfoy and these guys are my comrades, Crabbe and Goyle.'

'Nice to meet y'all, I'm Anahita Notash. So may I ask why that imbecile tried to intimidate you?'

'Usually I'd tell you to mind your own business but I've taken a liking to you' Draco said quietly. ' His friends and mine aren't very fond of each other. But enough about that, Anahita, tell us something about yourself'

'ugh, call me Ana' I said grinning

'Well Ana, where do you come from?'

'Finland, actually. My dad's Persian and my mom's half Finn and half Swede. So I can talk Persian, Finnish, Swedish and, obviously English.'

Draco settled down on a seat and I also did. He was smiling very suspiciously and it made me on alert. His friends were gazing through the window in a manner I believed that they had been trained to do. I was getting a bit worried about me mixing with them, I should've just fled when I had the chance.

'So, a wild guess, you guys are slytherin's?' I said as casually as I could.

'You guessed right, little one' Draco answered with a sly smile.


End file.
